A Visitor Loki's Perspective
by hellomynameislucifer
Summary: Loki and Hela see each other after a long time. Some problems come up, along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I sit at the side of my bed with my fingers interlaced. Today can't be 26th. I look up at a silver clock. Almost time...  
I look back down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs. It's been years since I've seen her; since I've seen ANY of them.  
I sigh loudly, roughly putting my head in my hands. The timing had to be perfect. Not a soul- excepting Heimdall- could notice.  
I look up again, searching impatiently for the clock. Five more minutes...  
Waiting should be the simplest thing in the universe at this moment. So, of course, it isn't. This is not easy to do. All I REALLY want is to be able to leave in peace.  
A fatal mistake- I look at the clock.  
"Aaaagh!"  
I pick up a dagger and throw it at the clock. Right toward the center and... somone catches it.  
"Ugh."  
I flop on the bed, not bothering to see who the visitor is.  
"Good throw, but you need to know the time if you're going to leave. And now is the time."  
Looking up, I see the person I most need right now- Heimdall.  
I scramble up off the bed, and we begin to walk at a quick pace.  
"I still don't understand why you're helping me," I pant.  
Heimdall doesn't so much as glance at me.  
"Because you're not hurting anyone and I know where you alliegence lies."  
As we approach the Bifrost, my palms begin to sweat. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this. It's amazing how one day one can decide to do something like this- especially when the other person doesn't even know about it.  
"The bridge. Go now."  
I move forward, but Heimdall puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"And be careful. Good luck."  
He moves his hand and I nod before I finally begin travelling to the world below.

It's not hard for me to get in- it never is. But now, as I stand in front of the doors, I hesitate. It's been so longsince the last time.  
Reaching for the latch, a sudden coldness washes over me- not temperature-wise, but a kind of sadness.  
I reach out again and open the latch.  
"Greetings, Hela."  
"You? You!"  
She stands up quickly, her white and black hair flying around her face.  
"How dare you? How DARE you come here now?"  
I look Hela in the eyes- I'm sure she can see, even out of the empty socket.  
"I had to come and see you," I reply simply.  
"No! NO! YOU! ARE! NOT! RELATED! TO! ME!"  
Wtih each word, she punches my chest. They're pretty good hits, but I stand firm.  
"I guess not technically. But I DO know you, Hela."  
"No! No! No."  
She collapses against me, her shoulders shaking in sobs. I'm suprised and utterly stunned.  
"I HATE you," she whispers, "You've never been here. Haven't come. You're and AEsir. You don't CARE about us- not Fenrir, not the Serpent... not me."  
I remain silent for a moment, unsure how to answer that. There's no way I could tell her I didn't care about them- that would be a lie. But, at the same time, I rarely think of them.  
"You know... I figured your brothers would try to kill me."  
A risk, but better than saying nothing.  
"Why not me?" she glares up at me.  
A corner of my mouth lifts.  
"You understand how death works better than anyone. After all," I gesture around the room, my arms opening wide," you ARE the ruler of Helheim."  
Realizing I stepped away when I spread my arms, I look back at Hela.  
She straightens up, looking very regal. I see her smile ever so slightly, but she quickly covers it up.  
"Leave me. I don't wish to speak with you anymore."  
I nod in understanding.  
Compared to the start of the day and the fact that they all hate me, I feel better. Better if not only a little more sad.


	2. Chapter 2

I breath in the fresh spring air, and I smile. April 1st is approaching. My kind of day. A day for mischief and tricks. Again, a smile plays on my lips. Only two more days. Until then, I have today to look forward to.  
Yes, it has been a month since I've last talked to my daughter. Hela. Beautiful Hela, who could never be greedy. She's actually very old, I remind myself. But, then again, she looks only 13. Her hair is always half black and half white, but her bones are covered when in the mortal realm.  
Midgard. Or, as some like to call it, Earth. But, no. I chastise myself for thinking poorly of this planet. It is a necessary element, and the humans are most certainly intriguing. I could spend all day just scaring the mortals. Or, as some of them are not afraid, annoying them. Sure, they see my magic and all. But, some of them just roll their eyes and either say, "I don't care for immortals" or "Please, magicians are starting to bore me."  
The sun is setting, now. Almost time for me to stop loping around and do something with my time. With great ease, I transform until I find the form that suits me; a velociraptor, Hela's favorite.  
Okay, I know, I know. What a suck up. I don't actually care, as long as she will talk to me. She'd recognize me in any form.  
I sprint towards the rift between worlds, and finally appear in Helheim.

"Father?"  
Those all-seeing eyes peer warily in my direction. I slow down and make a small screetch in her direction. She shakes her hear and seems to grow a year younger; not unusual for someone around so many different ages. At any minute, she could become a grown woman, or a young child. Lucky for me, the latter seems to be slowly coming over. I morph back into my regular black-haired form (please, the red-hair is long since outdated and all the fan-girls are about this one. Hey, I just like to keep up to date on things).  
Another year. Now what, about 11 years old? I came at a perfect day.  
"Traffic has been slow, so the others are taking care of it."  
I raise an eyebrow, "What nationality?"  
She goes down to 10 and blushes, "Greek."  
"Hades? Well, at least he has Cerberus. How'd you talk him into it?"  
She looks regally up at me (thankfully without getting older) and replies, "I got older to a woman, and I told him I needed to take a day off. He was impressed because I looked all powerful and stuff."  
8 years old. Wow, how is she so happy today. Well, I might as well pop the idea out now.  
"Hela, how would you like to go scare mortals in honor of a pre-April Fool's day? After that, you can go see your uncle..."  
Ah, my dear brother. Thor. She seems to enjoy his company, however, so I might as well offer that as a suggestion. If I can find him, that is. Odin probably won't let me into Asgard right now (he's still mad about that whole I'm-gonna-destroy-Asgard thing. I mean, come ON. That was a year ago. Give a guy a break.)  
"Yes! Yes! I want to see Uncle Thor, and scare the mortals, and eat Reese's peanut butter cups, and watch horror movies!"  
7. The wonderful age of 7. I actually don't know why she's like this (normally, Hela's never happy. And, when she is, it's not THIS happy. I can't help but be a little intrigued and slightly suspicious).  
"Come ON daddy! Let's go find Uncle Thor!"  
I shake my head and say, "Hela, we have to scare mortals first, if you want to do that at all. Your uncle wouldn't approve."  
She pouts, but makes her decision.  
"Fine! Then, we'll go with Uncle instead."  
I smile and nod, leading her by the hand. But, I can't help but worry how this is going to turn out. Probably something for the worse. After all, I haven't seen my brother since before I tried to destroy Asgard. Oh, joy. This should be fun...


	3. Chapter 3

Hela and I slowly walk around the city, looking for my dear brother. He likes to hang around Midgard most of the time, so we only need search for him. Hela tugs impatiently at my sleeve and starts to pout. I notice she still stays the same age.  
"Come on, daddy! We have to hurry! I wanna see Uncle Thor before my time is up, so let's go! Come ON!"  
"Hela, it has only been three minutes. I'm sure we'll find my brother before then. Be a bit more patient, alright?"  
She pouts, but quiets down and resumes tugging on my sleeve. I allow myself to be led by the not-so-seven-year-old and continue looking for Thor. The sun is just barely starting to set. I squint up at the sun, annoyed at the warmth.  
"Let's go somewhere less crowded. He may know we're here already, but maybe the crowds are a drawback. Don't worry, we won't take long, "I assure my daughter.  
She flashes a toothy grin in my direction as I begin to lead her towards a park. We walk down a few twists and turns before a disturbance catches my eye. A girl of about 17 with bubblegum pink hair is sitting on a bench with headphones in. Unbeknownst to her, a boy of about the same age with a bright red mow-hawk creeps up. I allow a mischievous grin to spread across my face as I cause a root to grow in front of the boy. He predictably trips, causing the girl to stand up angrily and yell at him about how he needs to stop stalking her.  
I am wrenched from my musings as an extremely high-pitched screetch of delight sounds from Hela. The pink-haired girl angrily stalks out of view with the red-head hot on her heels. I am left alone with only my daughter and a third party.  
"Hello, Loki. Up to your old tricks, I see?" Thor says quietly.  
I allow myself a nervous smile in return before a broad grin breaks across his face.  
"Always tricking the tricksters! Ah, how I've missed you, brother! Asgard hasn't been the same, without you!"  
He lets out a throaty laugh and grasps my shoulders with a firm grip.  
"And Hela, why I see you're excited. How have you been?"  
Thor barely has any time to prepare as a leaping girl flies into his open arms.  
"Uncle Thor, Uncle Thor! I'm wonderful, how are you? My daddy's been helping me find you! But, you found us first."  
"Ah, I see. Your father has never been one to be seen without meaning to be, so i assume the credit is mostly to him, then."  
Hela looks delighted at the idea and starts babbling about all of the things she has thought up. I allow myself to become slightly distracted while Thor listens to her chatter. He doesn't seem angry at all, I note. In fact, he seems rather relieved at the idea of my being here. After falling off the bridge... I mentally shake myself. Now is not the time to think such things. Right now, the only things that matter are that I am here and my brother and daughter are with me. Perhaps, I will talk to Thor after we drop off Hela.  
In the mean time, we allow ourselves to be dragged out into the city while exchanging a meaningful look that all but states the talk we will have at a much later time.


	4. Chapter 4

I look over at the sleeping form of Hela on the couch. My hands are clasped together, but my thumbs tap against each other nervously. Thor walks in and closes the thick, glass door behind him. I do not meet his gaze as I did once before.

"The apartment's nice," he tries uncertainly.

I give a weak smile and look around the expensive white interior. Money is not a problem.

"Loki... I wanted-"

I hold up a hand in a way we both know very well; it means I need to say something, but I also need a bit of time to think before putting it into words. My brother nods and turns half his attention to emptying the contents of the mug in his hand. I note that this ceramic thing is also white. Sometimes, as I sleep here, I wonder why I chose a white apartment. It is big, but... well, maybe it was just time to get away from all the black.

"I'm gonna go clean this."

I nod as Thor moves the mug into my line of vision. He gets up and walks to the sink. The water runs along the surface. I have not been home in awhile, now. In truth, I kind of miss it. But, I would never admit that aloud.

"Loki, I've given you enough time to mull things over. Please, either say what you will or let me speak instead."

I open my mouth to reply, then shut it again. I have nothing to say.

"I know it hasn't been easy. I know it's not the same in Asgard anymore, and I understand that you can't be there. But hiding from everyone? Your family. Your friends."

"They're not my friends..."

"Yes, they are, Loki. Why can't you see that? They only ever-"

He takes a deep breath and continues in a much more quiet tone.

"They only every stayed by your side."

For the second time since our reunion, I look my brother in the eye.

"No, brother. They stayed by yours."

He again grasps my shoulders, "That's not all of it, and you know that. Why can't you see it? Why do you so refuse to look at the truth?"

I stand up and turn my back to him. Instead, my eyes focus on my daughter.

"You speak to me of truth? Your arrogance is stunning, Thor, even in all of our years. You still haven't grasped the real meaning of truth..."

"Don't belittle me, Loki, I know that behind that harsh tongue of yours lies something much different. You can't bear the thought of someone caring for you simply because you're frightened that they'll only let you go."

I whirl around in anger, feeling the heat rise to my face.

"And what brought you to such a conclusion?" I hiss.

Thor blinks.

"Well?"

"Because... your daughter."

That stops me dead. My... daughter? What does he mean? How could she have anything to do with any of this? Of course, the idiot understands the meaning of my pause. Damn.

"You think of her, and care for her. I've seen the happiness in your eyes when you look at her, and the uncertainty to me. Even with that uncertainty you yet yield to her whim and charm. Do you not love her? Do you not wish that she would also, in return, love you back?"

"I-"

"You want, more than anything, to just be her father. Isn't that why you set out to take her? It's the reason you brought her with you."

I did not realize that I have been looking down until now. I meet the eyes of my brother, finally understanding his true intent for the first time today. He wants me to try. He wants to show me this world, not have me stay locked up in it. As the clock nears twelve in the morning, I can't help but sigh as I give in. We both wordlessly bring Hela to her home (or prison, as she sometimes calls it). Then, Thor and I emerge into the cold, Earthen night.

"Loki, let me show you something. Something not many have yet seen."

He holds out his hand, and I hesitate. Then, with another sigh, I take hold of his hand and prepare myself for flight.


End file.
